Shut Up and Dance With Me Miraculous Ladybug Breakdance Au
by Coacoabos
Summary: Being a famous model meant Adrien was on a tight schedule, he had to pose in front of a camera for hours on end, attend events and interviews where he had to put on a 'presentable' character, go to auditions, on top of that he also went to school- there was no free time. It seemed like Adrien was just a puppet being controlled, he never felt like himself anymore. He just wanted to
1. The girl in red face paint

It was late and Adrian couldn't stop twisting and turning in his bed. He had a busy day and really shouldve been exhausted, but he was anything but. Being a famous model meant he was on a tight schedule, he had to pose in front of a camera for hours on end, attend events and interviews where he had to put on a 'presentable' character, go to auditions, on top of that he also went to school- there was no free time. His father thought it was a brilliant idea to put Adrien into dance class recently to 'improve posture and get more jobs.

"This is a competitor business you know." His father would always say.

But now it seemed like Adrien was just a puppet being controlled, he never felt like himself anymore. Everyday he was just going through the motions without taking any of it in. Adrien tried to shake the thoughts from his head- he was desperate to get to sleep, the next day he had to be up early for more dance and even more photo shoots. It was when his last resort of counting sheep didn't work that he decided it was pointless, there was no way he was getting to sleep that night. He sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes.

Well now what?

He could go for a walk, the weather seemed nice and he figured it would eventually tire him out.. But hid Dad would kill him if he found out.. But, did his Dad have to know?

Adrian had a mischievous smile, just the thought of sneaking out felt so rebellious. In his mind he saw a cool version of himself, roaming the streets at night, nowhere to be and not a care in the world. The boy in his vision wasn't worried about his father, getting steps right or looking presentable. This version of Adrian had no missing piece that kept him up at night, he had all the freedom in the world. Adrian found himself staring outside from his front door, tossing between leaving or not. As much as he hated it, he was not that cool guy from his imagination. Adrian was about to turn around and go back to bed, but then he was struck with a realisation: He was 16 years old and could leave the house for a walk if he wanted to. He pushed the door open and started running.

Adrien sprinted down the streets, putting all his anxious energy into his legs. He wasn't sure where he was going but damn it felt good to break the rules. As Adrian ran the more his heart accelerated, he couldn't tell if this was from adrenaline or the anxiousness of breaking the rules. Soon his anxiety was taken over by his run, he was completely focused on going as far and as fast as he could. Adrien suddenly became aware of his body, his chest was hurrying and his lungs were desperate for air. He went to a halt to catch his breath, maybe his fast heart rate was just from sprinting for 10 minutes straight. Adrian took a moment to take in his surroundings after he had recalibrated himself. He was so caught up in letting out all his anxious energy he had no idea where he was actually going. Nothing was familiar to him, he hadnt been outside enough to even have a clue where he was. It seemed like he was in a city of some sort, closed outlet stores were on the sides and street lights lit up the road. He continued walking, taking in the atmosphere. There was a light sound of bass music and as Adrien walked further down the street the sound came stronger. He found himself chasing the music, curious to where it would lead, this time at a slower pace. As he walked he started hearing cheering, this only intrigued his curiosity more. The street lights became dimmer and less frequent and soon Adrien was confronted with a crowd in a sketchy alley way.

This screams trouble.

Adrien could've just turned back, but he couldn't help being drawn to the music. He pulled his hood over his head, making sure his face was hidden. If there was one to place to not want to be recognised, it was here. He pushed his way through the crowd, muttering polite 'excuse me's and 'sorry's, the crowd didn't seem to mind as they were too absorbed in the action in front of them. Once Adrien was far enough in the crowd to see what was exactly happening, he was shocked.

Two girls dressed in fluorescent colours were battling it out in what looked like to be a dance off. One with black hair who was covered in hot pink and the other blonde with green and black clothes. They both sported crop tops however the one in pink wore puffy cargo pants whereas the other had shorts over her leggings. Why are there so many people? Is this some kind of underground dance gang? Was this what kids were up to nowadays? Was he really out of the loop? Either way Adrien was amused and was happy to see what was coming next. He had to admit the two in front of him had style. They complimented each other nicely and it seemed more like a duet than a battle. Before long the two finished off their dance, disappearing into the crowd.

"And now we have the moment you've all been waiting for." A man in a red cap with blue face paint entered the ring. "The showdown."

The crowd cheered, it seemed Adrien picked the right day to have a mental breakdown and run off to an unknown city.

"In the ring we have Mr.Pidgeon!" The boy in red signalled to the left, and in came in a man in grey street wear.

"And now Please welcome our crowing champion, Ladybug!" The annoncer signalled to the right.

In entered a tall, strong built woman dressed in a red and black polka dotted sports bra and black track pants. Her face had been painted red which made her small but striking blue eyes stand out. Her entire aura enticed Adrian that he couldn't help but to stare as she walked into the dance ring.

"Ah Mr Pidgeon." She stretched her leg in anticipation for the battle to come. "Good on you for coming out tonight, I for one would of never showed my face in public if I had an act like you did last time."

"I'm strong enough to recognise and learn my mistakes. A skill you don't know Ladybug." The pigeon replied Cooley.

Adrian couldn't help but to chuckle the ridiculous names of these dancers. Although there was no denying they were appropriate, the woman was dressed in red and black polka dots and the mans nose admittedly resembled a birds.

"I guess so." Ladybugs eyebrows raised to challenge the boy. She held a posture that was so dignified, no words could phase her. "I'll let you go first, you know what they say, the early bird gets the worm."

As those words were said the music became louder and the pigeon boy stumbled, he was not expecting a sudden start. Ladybug found this amusing and Adrian found that amusing. Quickly the pigeon regained his composure and began dancing to the intense beat. His dance moves were interesting, nothing like the ballroom dances Adrian did at home. There was no care, no counting of steps, just pure improvised body movements to the beat. His dancing resembled that of a birds mating dance, arms flapping, neck elongating, it was oddly beautiful.

Then it was ladybugs turn. Adrian was on the edge of his toes, never being so keen to watch someone dance in his life. She gave a confident smirk before beginning her dance, closing her eyes and letting her body do the work. She managed to be elegant but strong. She was completely in tune with what she was doing, perfect turns, perfect cartwheels, perfect everything. Adrian felt something he had never felt before while watching her, it was an overpowering Joy, as if he found the missing piece from his life. She was in her own world in that dance floor and Adrian wanted to be a part of it. A world so free of responsibilities and pre-meditated steps, just pure joy, doing what you want when you want. What he would do to get up and join the red painted girl, crazy flips and all. As the music dimmed out Ladybug opened her eyes and locked them with the pigeon, finishing her cartwheel. She gave a look that said "I've won." And by the pidgeons face, he knew it as well.

The crowd cheered.

"Looks like we've got a winner."

The pigeon boy humbly clapped.

Ladybug went red as she accepted the applause, losing the calm and collected stance she put on. She gave a small chuckle as she bowed towards the crowd watching. Even when she wasn't standing strong and powered, Adrian found her enticing. Ladybugs eyes then met with Adrian's and she gave a wink which made his heart feel like it escaped his body. She continued her bows and curtseys as if the wink was a throw away move, but to Adrian it was more than that. It meant that for one second he was apart of the red painted girls world.

And that's all he wanted.

If there's one thing Adrian took away from that experience, it was that he wanted to be a break dancer. He didn't know how, but it was going to happen. And he was going to dance with that girl with red face paint


	2. Chapter 2: Lets Dance!

A/N: thank you so much for favouriting! It means the world. sorry for the wait I've been so busy! But exams are finally over so more should come quicker!!

Adrien woke to the overpowering sound of a siren. Why did he have to choose the most annoying tone on his phone library to be his alarm. He let out a groan. It's 6:00 am, it should be illegal for a growing teenage boy to get up at this time. Last night he stayed up way too late, the fact he got any sleep was a miracle. Adrien spent all of last night watching breakdancers in a sketchy alleyway. He couldn't get enough of them, they were so new and exciting and nothing he'd ever seen before. Once the fun was over he quickly disappeared. He didn't want to stay and talk. There was a big chance he could've been recognised, being Paris' hottest model right now . Getting home was a matter of following directions on google maps, something he only remembered was a thing when he noticed others using it. He made sure to take note of the street name the dance battle took place, he knew he was going to come back many times.

Finally Adrien got out of bed, this morning he had to go to school.

Wait...

Crap.

Adrien groaned, he realised he never finished the assignment due today. There was definitely no time this morning to work on it, maybe he could squeeze something in on the way to school? It was useless, he just had to accept the fail. It wasn't like school was a priority anyway, he wouldn't get into too much trouble if his grades dropped. In Adriens fathers eyes work came first, education was just little requirement from the government. Besides, when you're job is to look pretty, you don't need to be smart. Though the thought of the guilt he'll get from his teacher made Adrien anxious, he really didn't like disappointing people. He liked school and he liked his teacher. He put on his clothes and grabbed a piece of toast before heading out of the house for school. Adrien bet his cooler alter-ego was unapologetic and wouldn't get so worked up over not being able to make every single person happy. It was lame how he recently had begun creating a cooler version of himself in his head, but it strangely gave him hope.

Adrien reached the school in time. If there was one thing he was greafulf for, it was being able to walk to school. He hated days when he had to be driven over in his fathers expensive limo, it brought way more attention than needed. He knew it was a stupid problem to have, people would kill to have his privileges, it just made him feel worse he was so ungrateful. Adrian reached the front doors and was greeted by his best friend Nino, sporting his usual red hat and baggy attire. Nino greeted Adrian with a fist bump. Adrien liked Nino, he really didn't care who you were, as long as you weren't an asshole he wouldn't be one back. They headed to class talking about their weekend, Adrien vented about his hatred for dance lessons. He didn't mention last nights adventure. They sat at their usual seat having usual banter.

"Morning Adrien!" In came Marinette, wearing her trademark dark pigtails and her trademark smile, sitting in her usual spot in front of Adrien and next to her best friend Alya. He considered her a good friend, they never talked much but when they did it was always pleasant. In fact, he thought she was quite cute - not in _that_ way, but kinda like a puppy. He did admire how she always stood up for what she believed in, even if it affected how others thought of her.

"Morning" he waved back.

"Hey Adrikins!" A high pitched voice had startled Adrien. He knew instantly that it was Chloe.

Chloe Bourgeois was.. an interesting person. No one really loved Chloe as much as Chloe loved Chloe. According to her shewas the most popular girl in school, but Adrien found that hard to believe. He did love her though, she was his first friend and he'll never forget their childhood playing stupid games together. She recently got this idea that they were an item, Adrien admired the gesture but definitely didn't return the feelings.

"Hello Chloe." Adrian smiled, pretending he couldn't hear Nino laughing behind him.

"I've heard we're starting a new topic on dance in P.E today, you'll be my partner of course?" Chloe gave her best doe-eyes.

Oh, great, more dancing. Adrien really couldn't escape it. "Sure." He replied, not showing his internal dread.

Chloe clapped her hands in satisfaction. "We'll show everyone how it's really done." She then sat in her seat a row next to Adrien.

"How do you put up with her?" Nino asked once Chloe was out of war shot

"She's not that bad." Adrian lied.

Nino rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Sure."

The school day went as usual until it was time to dance. The class got dressed into their sportswear and met in the gym. A new teacher was waiting there, she was tall, slender, dressed in a black leotard and her brown hair tight in a bun.

"Welcome class, I am Mrs. Beaumont and I will be giving you the privilege to experience the beauty of dance." She seemed too serious to be teaching a group of teens who knew nothing about dancing.

"A pleasure to meet you." Said Chloe, who was the only one also dressed in a leotard. A few people snickered at her, Adrien kind of felt bad how oblivious she was to the low-key bullying.

"You must be a dancer right? Anyone else here with experience?" The teacher asked with a smile.

There was a 2 second silence. Adrien wouldn't dare tell anyone he was taking classes.

"Marinette does!" Alya had yelled from the back of the class, holding Marinette's hand up.

"I do not!" Marinette pulled her hand away, almost pushing Alya to the floor in the process. She tried her hardest not to make a scene, but it only made things worse. Adrien couldn't help but to laugh quietly to himself, Marinette always seemed to get into these awkward situations.

"You literally take ballet lessons!" Alya replied, her arms crossed.

"Not professionally!" Marinette stressed.

"You still have experienc-!"

"Enough!." Mrs Beaumont stoped the two bickering, Chloe snickered. "We don't need to argue over who can dance and who can't, when I'm through with you you will all be wonderful dancers! Considering _most_ of you are beginners we will focus on contemporary styles as well as simple ballet skills. I'm sure if you have any troubles you can ask for help from uh.." she motioned towards Chloe with a confused look, prompting for her to give her name.

"Chloe Bourgeois." The blonde said proudly.

"Right." Mrs. Beaumout clapped her hands together "Well let's not waste anytime, we will begin stretches, follow me."

And with that the class began.

"Why did you say that Alya?" Adrien could hear Marinette from behind him.

"Because I don't want to give Chloe the satisfaction of thinking she's the only one that can dance in the class." Alya replied. Adrien made a noise trying to hold back a laugh. Alya really was something.

"Now I've got the pressure of being a dancer." Marinette sighed. "I only just started, I'm really not good at all."

"I'm sure you're fine."

Marinette made a nervous sound in response.

Admittedly, Adrien was now very curious how well both Marinette and Chloe could dance.

"And now, a simple ballet routine." Mrs.Beaumout said after warm ups. "Nothing big, I just want to see how well you all can move."

The class was awkwardly lined up in the gym and followed the teachers instructions, learning names for dance moves along the way. Adrien had picked up immediately, thanks to his dance classes. So had Chloe, who made sure everyone could see just how boring and easy this class was. Marinette however, was especially struggling, she had the heart but her technique was flawed... very flawed. She wasn't lying when she said she only just started. Adrien could see the frustration on her face and it reminded him of his first time doing ballet. He felt bad for her. She must've really wanted to do well too considering she had started dance classes and obviously took an interest in it. Adrien had a private room and just one teacher to see him go through his awkward beginner phase, Marinette had an entire class to look at her. He wanted to help.

Exhausted by the end of the class, everyone raved to each other about how fun it was as they packed their things. Marinette was the only one not joining in, she was sitting further away from the class and looked like she was about to cry.

"You all good Marinette?" Adrien approached her, wanting to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah- I'm fine." She was thrown off by Adrien, like she didn't notice him coming. "You did really well today."

"Thank you." Adrien blushed, sitting next to Marinette. "So did you."

Marinette gave a sad laugh "Don't lie."

"No really, you've got rhythm and heart, all you need is technique."

Marinette raised her brow. "What do you know about technique?"

"As much as you can learn in intensive private ballet lessons"

"Oh." Marinette scratched the back of her head. "I didn't know you do ballet."

"I'd prefer if not many knew." He shrugged. "But I really think you've got potential, I know you said you take classes but maybe I can arrange some private lessons with you, I'm sure my father wouldn't mind." Adrien was speaking without thinking now. He didn't know why he was doing this, but it felt right.

"No, you really don't have to." Marinette urged him.

"I want to." Adrien reassured her. "You'll probably enjoy them way more than me."

Marinette pulled a stray hair from her face. "Thank you Adrien."

Adrien smiled in response. It felt good to be kind. He got up to leave the gym. "you coming?"

"Yeah" Marinette replied as she stood up, looking much brighter than before.

That night Adrien was still sleepless. This time his head was filled with constant thoughts about how strange the events of the day were. He had never spoken to Marinette in such a vulnerable state before, neither had he invited a girl to dance with him. Thinking back he felt embarrassed about his actions, but there was no thinking involved, and he truly meant what he said. Maybe his made up cool alter ego was coming through. Or maybe he just felt bad for the girl because he had been in the same situation before. The later seemed to be the right answer. He turned to the side and wondered if the dance battle he had stumbled upon last night was on tonight. Was it a one time thing? Monthly? Weekly? Who knew? He wanted to see it again that was for sure. He also wanted to see that girl again, was she bad at dancing when she began? Adrien thought it was unlikely, everything seemed so natural to her, like it was human nature. She was the last thing he thought about before falling asleep.


End file.
